Crane Falls
Crane Falls is the third episode of the third season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 29, 2010. It is the twenty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis As Scarecrow wreaks havoc on Gotham, his other persona, Judge Jonathan Crane receives death threats from the mafia warning him to call off Carmine Falcone's murder case. Bruce returns to Gotham finding Dick struggling to survive in the forests. James Jr. learns that the real Joker is hunting him, Ivy, Cameron, and Riddler. Harley kidnaps Leslie to help Harvey. Plot Rain travels through Gotham as Falcone visits his son's grave. He is buried next to his mother and Falcone's wife. Falcone's family is also there. His nephew, Johnny Vitti, and his children from his wife, Sofia and Albert. The four discuss how to find Mario's unknown killer. Sofia tells her father about how he was found dead near a warehouse holding many of known Joker victims. The Falcones and Vitti leave. On the streets of Gotham, Allen, Sawyer, and Basil evacuate the street due to Scarecrow sending down his fear gas. Allen braves it all and goes after the masked supervillain. Scarecrow catches him and injects him with a presumed liquidized form of his fear gas. Allen seems to be normal although he is dizzy. He gets back to the cop car where he drives off with his fellow cops. Bruce and Vicki are in a limousine where they are dropped off at the mansion. The two enter the mansion where it has been ransacked. Bruce grabs a gun, while Vicki grabs a knife. The two search the mansion and find Alfred, unconscious. Bruce wakes him up and Alfred tells them that a woman came into the mansion, looking for Bruce. Bruce finds a note near Alfred signed by a Talia. Vicki asks him what it is but Bruce leaves the mansion, abruptly. Ivy exits a house in which she has just killed a man. Cameron, still in his suit, flies down and attacks her. She asks what he is doing. And he reveals that he talked to a crime boss who received a hit on Barbara Kean from a red-headed woman wearing green. Ivy smiles and tries to seduce her way out. He is unaffected by this. And is about to fly off with her when James Jr. arrives. They laugh at him trying to become villain but he pulls out a gun and shoots at Cameron. He is still unaffected, his suit being invulnerable. Ivy takes his gun and prepares to shoot him but he counteracts her. He warns them about the Joker coming after them. Leslie is at the GCPD, where glass breaks and Leslie takes a gun to see what happened. She finds Harley with her bat. Harley knocks Leslie out and takes her to a warehouse where Harvey is hidden. Leslie is threatened by Harley and is forced to help Harvey. Sarah finds Leslie gone in her lab and finds glass broken and blood and gets Allen and Basil to investigate. At the courthouse, Falcone and Maroni try to defend him while Judge Crane finishes off the sentence with ordering Falcone three life sentences added onto the "murder" of his son and his son's mother and the possible murder of his wife. Johnny is in the vents where he prepares to shoot Crane. Sofia and Albert enter the court where they say they have evidence that Falcone did not murder his son or old lover. They say that Falcone was in another state being protected from the Joker when his son was murdered. Crane is angry but says that Falcone still has three life sentences due to the other crimes he has committed. Johnny shoots but Crane escapes the bullet and an official is shot. Johnny tries to escape but is found with his gun by Officer Sawyer and arrested. Falcone and his nephew are shipped off to Black Gate Penitentiary. Bruce walks through the forests and hears a cry for help. He is confused but runs over to a bloody struggling Robin. He helps him out and brings him to the hospital where he is put into surgery. Vicki finds Bruce at the hospital and asks him what he was doing. Bruce reveals that when he was 21 he went to Iceland for the first time where he met a girl named Talia. He had a sexual encounter with her and left Iceland and did not come back until 7 years later for his five year training trip. Talia did not tell him that she got pregnant. Vicki is angered that he never told him that he could be a father. She leaves the hospital. Leslie fixes up Two-Face and sends them off when Harley takes Leslie to a cliff and pushes her off. Harvey smiles as the two embrace. Allen and Basil investigate when Allen begins to have terrifying visions. He begins to see Basil as a monster trying to kill him so he shoots him. Basil is hurt and his skin changes from his disguise into his Clayface form. Allen thinks it is his visions and runs off. Jervis is in his cell trying to inform his cellmates about what Spence showed him but no one believes. Killer Croc hops up the Arkham walls and opens up Jervis' cell. Jervis is excited as the two villains escape. Penguin and Riddler are underground discussing their next plots to bring out the Batman. The Joker enters the base and talks about getting back Harley. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Cillian Murphy as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Jamie Chung as Vicki Vale *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn Guest Starring *Lucas Till as Albert Falcone *Sarah Ramos as Sofia Falcone *Carter Jenkins as Johnny Vitti *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 14.84 million U.S. live viewers. *Sarah Hyland, Zen Gesner, and Tom Hardy do not appear in this episode as Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon, and Bane. *This episode received mixed reviews. It scored a 56% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 57 out of 100 on Metacritic. *Guest stars in this episode include Lucas Till, Sarah Ramos, Carter Jenkins, and Jeremy Irons as Albert Falcone, Sofia Falcone, Johnny Vitti, and Alfred Pennyworth. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-V.